Funny Moments
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Algunas cosas que pasaron entre Ib & Garry... "¡Eres un PPPI!" le gritó su mente. "¿Un qué?" preguntó. "¡Un Pervertido Pederasta Pedófilo Ibconiano!" Refuto su mente... Bueno, si lo veía así. Tal vez si...Espera. ¿Ibconiano? ¿¡Qué era eso?
1. El cabello araña

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri, eh tomado prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, lo demás... Bueno, si es mío.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Es… ¿Solo una niña?**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: El cabello araña.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Ambos iban caminando tomados de la mano por aquellos largos pasillos de tan extraña y tenebrosa galería de arte. La chiquilla de tan solo nueve años de edad miraba con cuidado cada pared, cada rincón analizando de qué lugar saldría su próximo susto.

Por otro lado, un chico cabellos purpura… Siendo once años más grande que la niña, estaba afianzado con fuerza a la pequeña mano de la niña.

-Garry…-le llamó algo confundida.

-¿S-Sí Ib?-murmuró él tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Deja de temblar…-murmuró.

-¿Eh?-le miró.- N-No estoy temblando…S-Solo…

La niña se detuvo y le miro con sus ojos achocolatados. Él sintió como una punzada –algo extraña para su persona.- atravesaba su pecho.- Por otro lado, ella le examinaba y le soltó para cruzarse de brazos.

-Tienes miedo.-le dijo al fin.

_"Es muy perceptiva esa niña…"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qu-Quien no lo tendría Ib?-le refuto. Se colocó de rodillas y luego le miro a los ojos.- Tranquila, estoy bien… Eso solo que… Pues es-

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Garry!- grito la niña de un momento a otro. Él quedó petrificado en su lugar pensando lo peor.- ¡Garry, Garry, Garry, no te muevas!

-¡Qué!-preguntó asustado acatando las ordenes de la niña.- ¿¡Q-Q-Que pasa Ib!?-ahora estaba aterrado ya que la niña caminaba de un lado a otro a toda prisa en busca de algo.- ¡I-Ib~! ¿Q-Qu-Que sucede?

-¡No te muevas!-gritó la niña.- ¡No lo hagas!

Él como el adulto miedoso y cobarde que era, obedeció a la valiente niña que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ib desapareció por unos segundos de su vista y al instante regresó con lo que al parecer era un florero… ¿Era de esos jarrones en donde ponían sus rosas y éstas revivía? Se preguntó.

-Es-Esto… ¿Ib?-preguntó aún sin moverse.- ¿Q-Qué haces?

-No…Te…Muevas…-susurró la niña alzando con lentitud el jarrón ese.- No…Te…Mu-e-vas…-susurro ahora separando "muevas" en silabas.

Ok, era oficial. Garry tenía miedo. Para que Ib actúe de esa forma tan extraña quería decir que algo malo estaba pasando… Pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué?

-¡MUERE!-gritó la niña.

-¿I-Ib…?

Pero Garry no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, ya que la pequeña castaña le estrello en la cabeza en el florero. Sintió como el fuerte golpe lo mandaba directamente al suelo y comenzaba a ver borroso. Es más, Garry podría asegurar que sentía como sus ojos se torcían por el gran impacto del jarrón y su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡No se fue!-exclamo la niña.- ¡Sigue ahí!...

-Ib…- hablo en apenas un susurro.- ¿Q-Qué… Pasa?

-¡Hay una araña en tu cabeza!-lloriqueo.- Desde hace tiempo… Pero pensé que te habías dado cuenta… ¡Pero está en tu cabeza! ¡Hay que matarla!-dijo buscando de nuevo algo con su mirada.

Con debilidad Garry llevó su mano y la estrelló en su ya dolorida cabeza. Pero no sintió el _"plac"_ del animalillo. Entonces cayó en confusión aún más.

-¿C-Cómo es?-preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza.-

La niña con lujo de señas le describió la supuesta araña. Cuando él hubo recobrado un poco su sentido de orientación, se puso con cuidado de pie y se acercó a un espejo a verse. Se le fue el alma y regreso a los segundos de haberse visto. ¿Cómo es que la imaginación de un niño es tan grande? Se preguntó.

La supuesta "araña" eran los cabellos que tenía en la cabeza que eran más oscuros que el resto. Eso era una especie de lunar… Era hereditario. No era una mugrosa araña. Según lo que le dijo Ib.

-Esto…-se giró y miro a Ib.- Esto… No es una araña Ib…

-¿A no?-preguntó la niña bajando un palo.- ¿Entonces qué es?

"_¿¡De donde lo saco!?"_ preguntó asustada la voz.

Ni idea. Se dijo.

-Es…Es cabello.-contestó suspirando.- Es una especia de lunar, es hereditario…

-Ah…

Guardó unos silencios, dejó el palo y tomo su rosa reanudando el paso.

-Vamos Garry.-dijo ella caminando.

Él suspiro y le siguió el paso. Negó con la cabeza. La imaginación de esa niña era sorprendente.

-Está horrible, parece una araña.-concluyo Ib.

Bueno… Si salía de ese lugar… Se prometería que teñiría de otro color esa "horrible araña" se dijo Garry.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como que me obsesione un poco al escribir de estos dos, ¿No? Jajaja, bueno, es que ellos, son ta asdf 3 Me han regresado la pasión por escribir, y se lo agradezco.

Bueno, aquí vengo una vez más con estos pequeños Drabbles de los momentos que creo yo serían divertidos entre Garry e Ib. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Si le sgustó espero un comentario. Este es el primero capítulo de ¿Varios? xD Aún no sé cuantos serán, si se les ocurre alguno, díganme y lo agregaré.

Ja Nee~

Yuki'~


	2. Zapatos de mujer

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri; tome prestados a los personajes y asím, lo demás es mío.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

**Posdata(?): Si alguno de los capítulos se parece a algo que vieron, leyeron o imaginaron no me hago responsable. esto es producto de mi podrida mente xD.**

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: Zapatos de mujer.**_

* * *

.

.

.

-Oye Garry…-le llamo la niña

-Dime Ib.- contestó con tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué usas zapatos de mujer?

"_¡Qué directa!"_ le dijo otra vez esa voz que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

-¿Pe-Perdón?-preguntó fingiendo demencia.- ¿Qué dijiste Ib?

-Que, ¿Por qué usas zapatos de mujer? –dijo la niña mirándole con inocencia.

"_¡Esa niña es mi debilidad!"_ dijeron él y la voz.

-Em… No son zapatos de mujer…-murmuró mirando a otro lado.

-¿No? ¡Claro que sí!-le soltó la mano y comenzó a hacer ademanes.- ¡Mi mamá usa de ese tipo de zapatos! Ella dice… Ella dice que cuando yo sea una señorita usaré ese tipo de calzado… Qué solo las mujeres utilizan ese estilo de zapatos… ¿Por qué los usas tú?-dijo algo emocionada.

-Es-Es que… Son zapatos con plataforma…-murmuró nervioso.- Per-Pero son zapatos de hombre…

-Papá usa zapatos negros y de piso, así bien relucientes.-dijo ignorando el comentario de él.- ¿Por qué no usas de esos zapatos Garry?

-Y-Yo… Bueno…Esto…-se rasco la mejilla con un dedo.-… Tengo gustos diferentes…

-Ah~-fue todo lo que articulo la niña.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio eterno. Hasta que Garry decidió romperlo.

-Pe-Pero tengo más zapatos –mintió.

-¿Cómo los de papá?-preguntó ella mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

"_¡Hermosa!"_ exclamaron la voz y él… una vez más.

-Cl-Claro… Como los de tú papá, es más… ¡Mucho mejor que los de él!- finalizo con un tono de superioridad.

-¡Woah~! Así que Garry es más genial que papá…-exclamo Ib con admiración.- ¡Genial! Garry es mejor que papá…

Él no pudo evitar inflar su pecho con orgullo. Es más, si fuera posible su Ego estuviera acompañándolo regodeándose al igual que él.

-Espero tenga la misma ropa de papá…-murmuró Ib.- Ya que eso te hace ver como pordiosero.

Su ego que estaba flotando en lo más alto, cayó de golpe estrellándose sin piedad en el suelo.

"_Nota mental: Cambiar de guardarropa una vez que salga de aquí…_

_Para impresionar a Ib" _concluyó la voz en su cabeza.

Si, sobre todo eso. Tendría que hacer un serio y gran cambio en su guardarropa para impresionar a Ib…

Y dejar mal parado al padre de ella.

* * *

Capítulo dos terminado~!

Jajaja, ese Garry... Creo que tiene una pequeña fijación por Ib *-* Debo decir que soy Fan 100% de la pareja GarrIb, si aquí hay fan's que no, lo siento u_ú Además esto es con el fin de reír un rato y divertirse.

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, cualquier comentario, en un review por favor ^^

Ja Nee~

Yuki'~


	3. El libro xxx

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri; yo solo los eh tomado prestados por un rato. Lo demás... Bueno, eso sí es completamente mío.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El libro xxx**_

* * *

.

.

.

-Entonces con mis manos le hice xxx, pero para que ella sintiera más xxx le dije xxx; xxx y luego de eso le toque en donde xxx, porque sabía que ella xxx….

-¡Q-Qué estás leyendo Ib!- gritó Garry.

-No lo sé…-dijo la niña cerrando un libro rojo y mirándole.- Lo encontré aquí en el librero.- ¿Qué es?

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-dijo completamente sonrojado y quitándole el libro.- ¡Es-Eso solo es para adultos!...

-Ah~…-murmuró la niña.

Se alejó del librero y camino hacía la puerta. Se giró y observó como Garry colocaba en lo más alto del librero aquel libro, entonces se giró y le miro.

-Garry…-le llamó

-Dime Ib…-contestó algo más calmado él.

-¿Tú lees ese tipo de libros?

Garry trastabillo y cayó de sentón al suelo. Se quedó ahí tirado unos minutos tratando de procesar esa pregunta que la pequeña y adorable Ib le había hecho. Se sonrojo al entender lo que ella le dijo –y al recordar el contenido del libro.-

-¡Cl-Claro que no Ib!-contestó abochornado y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero Garry es adulto…-murmuró la niña.

-¡Qué!

Se giró a verle completamente rojo y avergonzado pero quedo en shock al ver la expresión tierna, dulce e inocente de la chiquilla de cabellos castaños.

"_Oh dios…. No lees ese tipo de libros… Pero ahora quieres hacerlo…"_ le dijo la voz.

-Cállate.-murmuró aún más rojo.

-¿Dijiste algo Garry?-dijo la niña ladeando la cabeza y mirándole con ojos grandes.

-Na-Nada…-contestó girando su rostro.

"_¡Tan… Ib! Tan hermosa… Tan… ¡Es una niña! ¡Pervertido!"_

Se quedó en blanco. Y le dio la razón a la voz. Ib tan solo era una niña de nueve años… Y él ya era un adulto –o casi.- de diecinueve… Eso lo convertía en un pervertido pedófilo empedernido…

_"Tú has agregado el Pedófilo empedernido"_ le contestó la voz.

Garry solo optó por girarse y golpear la cabeza contra el mueble.

-¿Garry?-preguntó Ib.- ¿Q-Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupada.

-Es Ib… Es una niña… Pervertido… Pe… Pedófilo… Pero… ¿No cuesta nada imaginar o sí? –Murmuraba sin sentido.- no, no, no, es Ib… ¡es una niña!-lloriqueo golpeándose la cabeza.

Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos; Ib decidió darle su espacio a Garry, ya que parecía algo extraño.

Por otro lado; Garry se debatía en si llevarse ese libro o no… Pero con algunas modificaciones.

* * *

Lo que provoca el famoso libro xxx jajaja, xD espero les guste este, por lo que pueden ver son Drabbles Crack, no tienen sentido -o al menos no para mi.- Son de humor y risa, nadie lo tome a mal ni a pecho.

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Ja Nee~

Yuki'~


	4. ¿Femenino o Masculino?

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri; me tome la libertad de utilizar a Garry e Ib. El resto... Bueno, el resto si que es mío.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Femenino o Masculino?**_

* * *

.

.

.

Ambos caminaban por uno de los tanto pasillos -como en la parte de la araña.- Pero está vez iban con tranquilidad y sin ninguna interrupción, la araña había sido olvidada y otras cosas más. Caminaban con tranquilidad, al parecer en ese pequeño espacio no les saldrían mujeres-a-mitad-de-cuerpo (Cómo Ib las bautizo) Ni maniquís sin cabeza… Era un pasillo tranquilo. O eso parecía.

-Garry…-le llamó la niña una vez más.

-¿Si cariño?-le contestó él con tono dulce.

Ella detuvo el paso y le miro. Él se sorprendió por la repentina conducta de la menor. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Bueno… A decir verdad ya no sabía que esperar de las reacciones y respuestas de la niña.

-Garry.-le llamó.

¿S-Sí?-contestó temeroso.

-¿Por qué hablas como mujer?-soltó al fin.- ¿Eres mujer vestida de hombre, o algo así?-le terminó por fulminar la niña.

"_¡Qué!"_ gritaron él y la voz en su mente_ "¡S-Sí soy más hombre que nada!... Algo extravagante… ¡Pero hombre al fin y al cabo!"_ dijo él convencido.

"_¡Demuéstrale a esta dulce y preciosa niña que eres hombre Garry!"_ gritó la voz.

"_¡Siiiii~!" _le secundaron unas cuantas más.

Esperen. ¿Desde cuándo había más de una voz en su cabeza?

"_S… ¡NO!" _gritó él en su cabeza _"¡Es Ib! ¡Es una niña! ¡Es mi Ib!"_

"_Por eso idiota… Demuéstrale quien es el hombre aquí" _refuto una voz.

"_Si hermano, opinó lo mismo que él…"_ contestó otra.

"_Recuerda que es una menor aún… ¿Por qué no esperas unos cuantos años?"_ terció otra.

-¿Garry?-le sacó la niña de su debate interno.- ¿Qué eres?

-S-Soy un hombre…-contestó al fin.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué hablas así de raro? Ni siquiera papá me habla así, mamá es la que usa esas palabras…

Él se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le sonrió.

-Hablo así porque se trata de Ib.-contestó.- Por eso sueno así…-murmuró sonrojándose levemente.- Porque se trata de ti.

Ib no dijo ni pio. Algo extraño en ella, se dijo Garry. Pero al contrario de eso, su rostro hablo por ella. Se sonrojó completamente a tal extremo que Garry tuvo que alejarse un poco, por miedo a saltar sobre ella como el pervertido pederasta que era.

"_Pones palabras en tu boca que nadie ha dicho"_ le dijeron las voces al unisón.

-¿Es, por que Ib, es es-especial para ti?-preguntó la niña sonrojándose más y jugando con sus deditos.

"_¡Seré pederasta por ti Ib!"_ gritó en su mente _"¡Cuidaré de tu integridad!"_

-Pervertido… Fú, Fú, Fú~-dijo una voz.

La atmosfera que había creado la inocencia y perfección de Ib quedó completamente rota al resonar esa melodramática voz en el pasillo.

-¿Di-Dijiste algo Ib?-murmuró Garry nervioso.

-N-No…-contestó la niña aún sonrojada.

-Pervertido~-canturreo de nuevo la misma voz.

Garry se puso de pie y busco por todos lados, se giró y pegó grito como mujer en pleno parto. Atrás de él estaba una de esas tantas cabezas de maniquís mirándole fijamente y con una sonrisa ladina. Miró a Ib que estaba atrás de él escondida y regresó su mirada a la cabeza blanca. Ahora esa estúpida cabeza miraba con lascivia a _su_ Ib.

-Ib…-murmuró molesto.- Es hora de irnos cariño.

-Pe-Pero…

-Pervertido~-canturreó la cabeza sin abrir los labios.- Y es una niña… pobrecilla…Jejeje~-decía con más sorna.

-Va-Vámonos corazón…-murmuró Garry.

La tomó de la mano y la jaló alejándose ambos de la cabeza. Ib iba en silencio hasta que de nuevo habló.

-Si fueras un hombre, le hubieras hecho algo a esa cabeza.-comentó la niña.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para su herido y apenas recuperado ego.

"_¡UF! Esa niña sí que sabe despedazarte en segundos hermano"_ dijo una de las voces.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-murmuró mirándola y sonriendo forzadamente.

-Qué si fueras un hombre… Como papá le hubieras hecho algo…-dijo bajando la cabeza.- Para… proteger a Ib…-murmuró apenada.

"_¡Por ti haría cualquier cosa!"_ gritó en su mente.

-Espera aquí linda.-dijo tomando valor y yendo de regresó a donde la cabeza estaba.

Camino con paso fuerte y decidido, pero conforme vislumbraba la cabeza su valentía se acobardaba y el miedo predominaba…

-¡T-T-Tú!-medio grito, medio chilló.- ¡N-No le hagas nada a Ib!

La cabeza solo le miró.

-¡Q-Qué te quede claro! ¿O-Oíste?

La cabeza no dijo nada y solo le miraba. Eso le perturbaba un poco más.

-Yo no me preocuparía por la niña…-dijo una voz femenina.

Su piel se erizó y giro a su izquierda –donde era que venía la voz.- y quedó helado al ver a una mujer de rojo acomodada plácidamente en el marco del cuadro.

-¿A no?-preguntó con un toque de terror.

-No…-le miró con lujuria la mujer.-… Me preocuparía… por otras cosa…-dijo barriéndolo con la mirada. O al menos eso creyó él.

-Fú, Fú, Fú…. El pervertido ahora es acosado…

Miró de reojo la cabeza blanca y sonreía de una forma tan burlona que ganas le dieron de patearla.

-Gr-Gracias por el dato…-murmuró él retrocediendo poco a poco.

-¡Adiós cariño!-saludo ella.- ¡Te veré más tarde~!

Él se giró y camino a toda prisa de regresó con Ib. Cuando la vio la tomo de la mano y siguió su camino.

-En verdad no eres un hombre…-murmuró avergonzada la niña.

-I-Ib… Yo…

-Bueno, no importa.-contestó sonriendo.- Seas hombre o mujer, no importa…

-¿Por qué?-le miró confundido.-

-Por qué así quiero a Garry, sea hombre o mujer.-finalizó sonriendo de la forma en la que a Garry le derretía.

Por unos segundos pensó en regresar con la cabeza y la Dama de rojo, para enfriar un poco su cabeza.

Las voces en su mente le apoyaron.

* * *

Bueno~ Hasta aquí el último capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, y esperaré con ansias los Review's Q.Q a ver si tienen ideas o comentarios acerca de estos Drabbles :3

Me entretengo mucho escribiendo de estos dos *-* Por que los amo Kyaaa~ En fin, espero escribir algo más además de ellos dos cofcof_Thewitch's house_cofcofcof

Bueno, me retiro, espero leerlos después, cualquier duda o comentario, díganme con gusto lo responderé.

Matta Nee~

Yuki'~


	5. No es lolicon ¡Es Ibcon!

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri; me tome la libertad de utilizar a Garry e Ib. El resto... Bueno, el resto si que es mío.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

_**No es Lolicon… ¡Es Ibcon!**_

* * *

-Garry…-le llamo la castaña.

-¿Sí corazón?-le miro.

Ah~ ¿Por qué no podía salir corriendo con toda confianza en ese horrible y tétrico lugar? Porque si él pudiera, ya hubiera salido corriendo desde hace tiempo muy atrás, pero con tan solo ver el rostro de esa pequeña e inocente, dulce, linda, agradable, hermosa….

"_Regresaaa…"_ le dijo la voz.

Cierto. Tenía que centrarse en el aquí y ahora.

-¿Garry?-dijo de nuevo la niña ladeando un poco su cabeza para verle.- ¿Qué tienes?

-N-Nada…-murmuró apenado, por sus sucios –según él- pensamientos.

-Parece como si estuvieras en otro lado…-murmuró.- ¿Tienes viajes o algo así?

-¡N-No!-gritó muy al estilo uke indefenso (1).- ¡Ib!...-murmuró aun alterado.- Es…Es solo que...-miró a su alrededor.-… Tengo que estar alerta en este lugar y cuidar de ti.

-Ahh~-fue todo lo que susurró la niña.- Está bien.

De nuevo, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo extrañamente solitario. Ib le tomaba fuertemente la mano a Garry, llegando al punto en que creía que la niña terminaría por exprimirle su mano derecha. Pero no importaba, mientras se tratará de ella, él incluso iría a enfrentar gustoso a las damas de los cuadros… Bueno, solo iría a enfrentar a las damas de los cuadros; no gustoso, solo iría, se dijo.

Recorrieron todo el pasillo y al final, sintió como en vez de ir acompañado de una niña, traía a alguien consigo en calidad de bulto. Se giró para observar a Ib y descubrió que su pequeña rosa –Oh si, le había puesto ese apodo.- Caminaba con dificultad.

-¿Te has cansado?-pregunto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, despeinándose en el acto.

"_¡Tan linda!"_ gritaron al unisón las… voces.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la pequeña castaña de ojos cafés. Es que Ib era tan… Linda, tan hermosa, tan inocente tan pura, tan asdhgfsaghfs (2) que las palabras se agolpaban en su cabeza a tal grado de hacer ese deterioro literal de hace unas cuantas palabras. Suspiro por saber que estaba más que refundido en el hoyo al pensar de esa forma de una niña de 9 años… Y que, si en dado caso conociera a los padres de ella, ellos en el mismo instante de verlo, le daban un plomazo con una escopeta hasta volarle los sesos y que no pensará más en su niña.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntó girando su cuerpo y encarándola.

Fue motivo suficiente para que Ib, literalmente comenzara a brillar. Y fue motivo suficiente para que Garry tuviera un paro…Respiratorio de tanta emoción. Para comenzar, el aura de Ib se hizo un poco más ligera y daba la impresión de que alrededor de la niña había brillos, luces y colores agradables; por consiguiente sus ojos, sus bellos ojos cafés estaban abiertos de par en par con una expresión de "Por favor, por favor, apiádate de mí y llévame en tus brazos". Hay que agregar el hecho de que las mejillas de Ib estaba ligeramente coloreadas de un bello carmín, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera y alegre y el toque final para Garry: extendiendo sus brazos en una forma inocente para que él la levantará y la llevará en los suyos.

"_Pido perdón desde ahora. Papá, mamá; abuela; Señores progenitores de Ib; Gente de la galería… Pido perdón, por ser un lolicon" _pensó con toda la culpabilidad del mundo.

"_No eres lolicon"_ le dijeron las voces orgullosas de él.

"_¿Entonces?"_ se preguntó.

"_Eres Ibcon" _ le refutaron.

-Quiero ir en brazos de Garry~-canturreo la niña, sacando de sus pensamientos al peli morado.

Fue el remate final para que dejara de un lado sus intentos de salvación del infierno y la tomará en brazos cargándola. Ah~ ¡Era la misma gloria para él!... Y las mentes. Ib en un acto inocente, besó la mejilla de Garry y lo abrazó feliz.

Le dio otro paro… Respiratorio y cardíaco, por las acciones de la niña.

-¿E-Est-Estás lista?-preguntó él nervioso.

-¡Sí!-chillo la niña feliz.- ¡Si es con Garry siempre estoy lista! –alzo los brazos a modo de celebración.

Ese "Siempre estoy lista" le dio ideas negras a él.

Se bofeteo mentalmente y regreso en sí. No pudo evitar sonreír. Vaya que esa pequeña le había cautivado en todos los aspectos. Afianzo con fuerza el agarre y camino con ella por el lugar.

Durante su trayecto se toparon con muchas pinturas –no vivas gracias a Dios- de mujeres, niñas, etc. Y Garry les observo con curiosidad.

Se quitó un peso de encima y se agregó uno más.

Definitivamente no le gustaban las niñas; por ende no era Lolicon.

Y por otra… Sus sesos estaban en peligro por ser un completo y empedernido Ibcon.

* * *

(1) Uke indefenso: Aquellos que son amantes del yaoi -como yo- o conocen de él. Sabrán a lo que me refiero :Ifyouknowwhatimean:

(2) el "asdhgfs" Fue una forma de hacer ver que eran tantas las cosas que pensaba Garry que se atrofio y el narrador en este caso, no supo interpretar eso. xD

* * *

¡Hola! Al parecer ya tenía como dos semanas in actualizar (?) ¿O una? o.o Ah~ el tiempo que sea necesario xD ¡Aquí estoy! Waah~ fue bien recibido mi Fic con estos pequeños Drabbles *-* ¡Los amo! :3

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que, no recuerdo cuantos años dije que tenía Ib en mi Fic D: Si dije 10 -antes- y ahora dice 9 les pido disculpas, soy pésima con la memoria. ¡Gomen!

Ahora, quiero decirles, me estoy tomando mi tiempo en escribirlo. ¿Por que? Pues, como fueron ellos quienes me regresaron el amor a la escritura, quiero disfrutar de esto, aunque sea raro y sin lógica quiero disfrutar el hacerlo. Además de que eh leído sus ideas... ¡Muy buenas por cierto! Y debo de acomodarlas para ver si puedo agregarlas a esta historia de pequeños Drabbles~ Tengo pensado en que sean máximo 10 capítulos. Pero depende de como se de y si se me ocurren -o me dan- más ideas... Ya veremos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Gracias a:

luck-lugia, Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, dekki yorokobi, PINKDIAMOND4000 (Te amo mujer*-*), Miku75, , Darklittlestar, Yo D & Gatiko, por darse el tiempo y la dedicación de leerme y dejarme un Review; ¡Os agradezco!

Y no saben cuan feliz me harían si me agregan a sus autores favoritos y la historia también *-* Garry les dará la gracias (?) 3 En fin yo me voy, quizás suba otro en unos minutos o mañana por la mañana.

Ja Neee~

Yuki'~


	6. Fresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri, eh tomado prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, lo demás... Bueno, si es mío.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Fresas.**

* * *

Decidieron descansar un poco los dos ya que tanta caminata entre el laberinto infinito de pasillos les había cansado de sobremanera. Antes de descansar en aquella pequeña biblioteca –según el mayor- Garry investigo y reviso con sumo cuidado que está no estuviera llena de damas del cuadro; maniquís sin cabeza, cabezas sin cuerpo o cosas extrañas por el estilo.

-Es seguro linda, podemos descansar ahí.-anunció Garry orgulloso de no haberse asustado un poco.

-Está bien…-susurró Ib.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Solo estoy cansada…-murmuró arrastrando sus pies hasta la biblioteca.- Solo quiero dormir…

-Ven pequeña…-la tomo en brazos y la cargo.- Descansemos un poco lo merecemos.

"_Tu lado Ibconiano ha salido a la luz…."_ Le dijo una voz.

"_Cállate"_ pensó.

"_Cómo tú digas"_ le contestó la otra voz.

Mientras iba en un debate interno muy fuerte con su "otro yo" no se percató cuando fue el momento en el que Ib se quedó dormida en sus brazos; recargada en su hombro derecho. Le miró con sumo cuidado y sonrió con dulzura. ¡Si señores! Esa… ¡Esa era la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado! Le besó con cuidado la mejilla –no quería espantar a la menor si hacía otro tipo de movimiento.- y opto por sentarse a un lado de un librero.

Se recargo en él y se acomodó de tal forma que los dos pudieran dormir con tranquilidad. Se quitó con sumo cuidado la chaqueta y a ambos los tapo con ella. Cuando por fin se decidió entregarse a los brazos del extraño Morfeo de esos lugares un olor penetro por sus fosas nasales.

¿Fresas? ¿Era un olor a fresas?

Abrió los ojos confundido y busco a su alrededor. No. No había nada que desprendiera semejante aroma; entonces ¿Qué era? Bajo un poco la mirada y el olor le llego de golpe a la nariz. Era el cabello de Ib el que olía deliciosamente a fresas.

Y eh aquí un dato importante: Garry _odiaba _las fresas. Podría decirse que con ese odio jarocho que muchos tienen hacía varias cosa/personas. Garry así detestaba las fresas. Y su pequeña, el pequeño ángel que estaba descansando sobre sus brazos, literalmente apestaba a fresas. En una parte muy escondida de su mente una vocecilla –extraña por cierto.- le dijo que poco a poco moviera a la niña y la alejará de él con tal de evitar ese horrible aroma. Pero, por otro lado –y el más dominante- le decía que se aferrara a la pequeña aspirando ese aroma intoxicante hasta freírle cada una de las neuronas que tenía.

Estaba confundido, no sabía a quién hacerle caso; por inercia se movió solo un poco, provocando que la pequeña bajo sus brazos se removiera inquieta. Le miro algo asustado, a lo mejor la había despertado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que; en vez de eso, Ib se aferró con más fuerza a su pecho y sonrió.

-Garry…-murmuró con ternura.

Y acto seguido aspiro el aroma masculino del chico.

¡Decidido! Se dijo. No importaba si era un suplicio para su otra voz. Solo con ese simple y sencillo acto por parte de Ib, decidió aferrarse a la niña como si de ello dependiera su vida, aspirando con gusto el aroma a fresas.

Y así fue como se quedó dormido abrazado al cuerpo de la pequeña e inocente Ib.

Antes de perderse en la inconsciencia sus últimas palabras fueron las siguientes:

-Saliendo, compraré fresas y las comeré.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un Drabble más de IB *-* Como los amo, como los amo! w Ya sé, ya sé, muchos me están pidiendo a Mary ¬w¬ Pero ella saldrá en futuros Capi's :D aunque no me agrada mucho ella u.u Pero prometo meterla en la historia.

¿A que Ib es una monada, no? *-* Bueno, ahí tienen el cabello xD Las futuras anécdotas serán con una mujer de rojo, de verde y azul (?) XD Y por supuesto con Mary. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia son bien recibidos ^^

Ja Nee~

Yuki'~


	7. Sí, y yo me chupo el dedo

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de ****Kouri, eh tomado prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, lo demás... Bueno, si es mío.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Sí, y yo me chupo el dedo.**

* * *

-Mary… ¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-preguntó Garry.

-Bueeno~-canturreo la rubia.- Me gusta pintar, escribo en mi diario, juego con las muñecas, bailo, brinco…

Y media hora se llevó la niña contando que era lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres.

Garry algo extrañado, miro a la rubia y arqueo una ceja. ¿Acaso esa niña no tenía vida social? ¿Vida escolar? ¿Padre que le regañaran?

-…Y eso es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.-finalizó sonriendo.

-Oh vaya, que interesante.-dijo fingiendo interés, lo cierto es que solo escucho hasta el brinco, y lo demás lo ignoro.

Miró a la otra menor que iba de su lado izquierdo, y sonrió, ella iba en silencio pero atenta a la plática. Y claro está, no hay que olvidar el detalle de que ambos iban agarrados de la mano.

-Y tú Ib, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

La castaña se sonrojo un poco. Le miró y sonrió.

"_¡Ah belleza de los ángeles, luz del astro rey; magnificencia de la sagrada luna, brillo de las estrellas!"_ exclamó mentalmente_ "Es… ¡Tan linda!"_

-A mí… Solo me gusta leer y dibujar.- contestó con simpleza la niña.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ahora _si_ interesado Garry.- ¿Por qué? ¿No sales a jugar o algo así?

-N-No… prefiero estar con libros y colores.

¡Tan perfecta! Se decía. Ella en definitiva tenía que ser su mujer… Claro, dentro de unos años.

La pequeña rubia que iba del lado derecho del mayor, tomando su mano, se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ella e Ib.

"_Hum…"pensó la niña "Esto es… Interesante..."_

Seguían caminando los tres por los pasillos, Ib y Garry platicando sobre gustos, películas, dulces, etc., mientras la pobre de Mary, era ignorada olímpicamente por ambos.

-Garry…-le llamo la rubia.

-¿Hum?-se giró sonriendo.- Dime Mary.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo ahora?-dijo con fingida inocencia.

Garry sintió recorrer un sudor frío por su espalda.

Algo muy dentro de él… En lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que esa niña, tenía malas intenciones.

-¿A-A que te refieres Mary?-preguntó nervioso.

-A que…-sonrió. "Maldita mocosa" se dijo.- ¿Qué haces cuando no corres de los peligros de este lugar?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué es lo que haces Garry?-preguntó con total inocencia Ib.

"_Ib… ¿Por qué me pones en aprietos?"_ lloriqueo su mente.

En momentos así, odiaba la inocencia de la pobre niña.

Mary sonrió triunfante. Había descubierto al hombre este.

-N-Nada en particular…-contestó con cuidado.- S-Solo pienso en cómo salir de aquí, junto con ustedes, claro…

Mary se soltó de la mano de Garry, corrió unos cuantos pasos, dio una voltereta y les miro a ambos que se habían detenido en seco.

-Eso no es verdaaad~-canturreo.

Él se sintió expuesto.

-¿No Mary?-pregunto Ib.- ¿Entonces?

-Él…_observa, mira, escanea; imagina_…cosas-dijo riendo.

Maldita niña rubia. Se dijo. La voy a…

"Solo es una niña…"dijo su voz "Comprende, solo es una niña"

-Jejeje… estás equivocada, pequeña.-dijo riendo a la fuerza.-

-A que nop –negó con su cabeza y siguió canturreando.- Y lo sabes Garry~ Tú _miras de más_ a…

-¡A las cosas de aquí!- se adelantó a decir mirando a Ib.- S-Solo es eso.

-¿A sí?-contestó ib.- ¡Qué bien!

-S-Sí…-dijo suspirando y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Ib, caminó y se puso a la par de Mary, ambas rieron y corrieron en señal de jugar; Garry les alcanzo y las vio… Y después centró toda su atención en la linda castaña de nueve años. Suspiro. Era tan linda _su_ Ib; que le hacía olvidar las penas.

-Sí, y yo me chupo el dedo.-murmuró Mary mirándole.- ¿Verdad Garry?

-…

Esa niña. Era un dolor de cabeza. Pensó.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este pequeño Fic. Eh decido por fin cuántos capítulos serán. En total serán 10, así que, ya estoy a punto de llegar al final. ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias? ¿Quieren que coloque una situación en especial? Si es así háganme saber en sus Reviews y yo lo tomaré en cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia ^^

Yuki'~


	8. Tentación Ibniana y Seducción Maryana

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri, eh tomado prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, lo demás... Bueno, si es mío.**

* * *

**Tentación Ibniana y Seducción Maryana.**

* * *

.

.

.

Escucho a lo lejos unas risillas angelicales y abrió los ojos poco a poco tratando de enfocar su cansada vista.

-¿Hum?-fue lo único que logró articular.

-¡Garry, Garry, mira!-le llamó una voz celestial.

"_Ah~ El cantó de los ángeles, me ha bendecido con el poder escucharle plenamente"_ pensó.

-¡Garry, Garry!-le llamó otra voz… No tan celestial.

"_¡AH! De haber pasado al cielo, ¡Ahora estoy en el averno! Satanás quiere poseer mi alma pero… ¡JAMAS!"_ deliraba mentalmente.

Sintió como un par de pequeñas y suaves manos, tiraban de su ropa, y abrió los ojos por completos. Frente a él –demasiado cerca para su gusto.- Estaba Ib, zarandeándolo para que él reaccionara y despertará. Debía confesar-como el buen Ibconiano que era.- Qué las pestañas de Ib, eran en extremo hermosas, largas y rizadas; los ojos grandes, chocolatosos y llenos de vida… Pero lo que sin lugar a dudas amaba más de esa pequeña niña, era su dulce y atractivo sonrojo.

-¿Ib?-preguntón confundido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira, mira!-decía aun zangoloteándolo.- ¡Mira nuestras ropas!-gritaba emocionada su morena.- ¡Mira lo que hemos hecho Mary y yo!

Ergh… Mary. La niña era linda, si pero…

-¡Garry!-le llamó la rubia.

Entonces de mala gana, se colocó de pie; la pequeña siesta que trató de tomar había durado lo que sus respiraciones tranquilas duraban en esa extraña y bizarra galería. Se sacudió un poco sus ropas y miró a la pequeña y molesta rubio con mala cara… Al principio. Después….

Solo unos instantes dudo de si su amor solo pertenecía a Ib.

La escena era así:

Los tres extraños inquilinos de dichosa galería, estaban descansando en una de las tantas habitaciones que había. Él por seguridad, había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y la había atrancado con un mueble, además de que les advirtió a las niñas que solo quería dormir un poco. Ellas le dijeron que podía descansar en paz. Al principio le pareció extraño que Mary, no tratará de hacer algo malvado y perverso como de costumbre. Lo dejó pasar. Decidió dormir unos minutos y después, bueno, las niñas le despertaron.

Y bueno, las dos pequeñas estaban vestidas de una forma… Un tanto _sugerente_, que dudo de la integridad de sus pequeñas protegidas.

"_¿No será que lo ves sugerente, por propia conveniencia, Garry?"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Se estremeció. ¿Acaso de verdad era un pedófilo, que solo pensaba en violar a unas pequeñas e inocentes niñas?

-¡Gaaarry~!-canturreo Ib.- ¿C-Cómo nos vemos?-murmuró avergonzada.

Ups. De repente, mágicamente –se dijo él.- sintió que sus pantalones eran algo… incómodos.

-Garry~-le llamó Mary.- ¿Nos vemos bien?- secundo la rubia.

Una vez más… Sintió que sus pantalones eran algo pequeños para él.

Si Garry pudiera haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiera gritado cual vil marica, al ver tan hermosas criaturas, las hubiera tomado y las hubiera hecho suyas… con amor claro está. Pero la situación no se prestaba, además de que él era cinco años más grande que las dos –o si no que un poco más.- Trato de calmarse…. Pero la situación, las niñas, no lo dejaban en absoluto.

Para comenzar; Mary, la rubia molesta que le caía hasta cierto punto mal a Garry, estaba tiernamente, adorablemente, y _seductoramente_ vestida de la siguiente forma: Su vestido verde –horrible- había desaparecido, para ser reemplazado por un short súper corto de un verde similar a su vestido, el short dejaba poco a la imaginación dejando ver la blancas y níveas piernas de la rubia, suaves, sedosas y delgaditas. Este a su vez estaba acompañado por una blusilla de tirantes color mostaza; por cierto, a Garry no le gustaba ese color, se le hacía demasiado soso; pero el color mostaza que Mary estaba utilizando, era demasiado lindo, debía de aceptar. Traía medias blancas que le llegaban un poquito más arriba de su fémur.

"_El fémur de Mary… Es interesante" _escuchó por ahí.

Y para finalizar, su bello cabello dorado, estaba agarrado en una coleta alta completamente descuida, dejando unos mechones rubios sueltos, haciéndola ver tan… tan… tan…

Adorable.

Seductora.

Inocente.

Violable.

-¿Garry?-le llamaron.

Entonces, él se giró a ver a la otra chiquita. Si con la primera había quedado estúpido. Podríamos decir que con la imagen de Ib, le dio una fuerte contusión cerebral, provocándole el derrame y de paso un estado vegetativo.

Ib… Bueno, Ib, era Ib, y con el simple hecho de ser ella, era suficiente para provocarle ciertos tipos de "espasmos" al mayor. Se veía hermosa, perfecta, linda, _tentadora,_ preciosa, se dijo. La menor –oh si, era un poco más chica que Mary.- estaba vestida con vestidito, _vestidito_, demasiado lindo; blanco, con vuelo corto, muy exageradamente corto –le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de su fémur.- Color blanco, con un delgado listón color rosa pastel como adorno alrededor de su cintura, para atrás formar un monísimo y perfecto moño; en la parte superior, era de escote en forma de "v" dejando un brazo sin manga y con un listón –del mismo color del moño.- y el otro brazo con una corta manga de gasa; acompañado claro está de sus medias de la misma medida de Mary, solo que estás eran un poco más cortas, dejando ver un poco más de su perfecta y blanquecina piel. Y para rematar; peinada con dos sencillas y hermosas trencitas y su claro está perfecto flequillo. Su pudiera definir a su bella Ib, sería en…. En…

Linda.

Hermosa.

Diosa.

Violable.

"_¿A las dos te quieres violar?"_ preguntó la voz.

Si no tuviera un superyó demasiado bien formado, le hubiera valido un reverendo pepino, y haría caso a ese ello que estaba gritando como loco, para complacer las extrañas y nuevas fantasías que en su mente se formaban, involucrando a estos dos angelitos.

-¿Garry?-preguntaron las dos niñas.- ¿E-Estás bien?

-S-Sí…-murmuró con voz ronca. Necesitaba agua. Sentía sed… mucha _sed_.

-¿Por qué te está sangrando la nariz?-preguntó Mary con inocencia.

Se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, y en efecto descubrió el hilillo de sangre traicionera que corría por su rostro. Bueno… Más obvio no podía ser.

-Garry…-le llamo la niña jugando con sus trencitas.

"_¡Tómala ya! ¡Hazlo ahora!"_ grito su ello.

-¿D-Dime?-preguntó tratando de parar la hemorragia y sobretodo, controlando su bestia interior.

-P-Por qué… hay un bulto en tus… Hum… ¿Pantalones?

-¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!-grito el chico, corriendo y escondiéndose de las niñas.

Ellas se miraron entre sí y en sus infantiles rostros estaba plasmada la confusión pura. ¿Qué le pasaba a Garry?

-Trágame tierra, trágame tierra, trágame galería; que algo me trague…-susurraba mientras se hacía ovillo, tras un librero.

"_Si me hubieras hecho caso…"_ susurró su ello _"No hubiera pasado esto…"_

"_Deberías de sentir vergüenza… ¡Animal!" _le grito su superyó _"Pobres niñas…. ¿Ahora que les dirás?"_

"_Ya chicos…" murmuró con temor su yo. "No peleen…"_

En definitiva, se estaba volviendo loco.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cosas feos, los muñequillos azules, los cuadros raros, las cabezas que le miraban… Como el miraba a las niñas. Pensó en la dama de rojo… Pero le hayo mucha similitud con Ib… Pensó en la dama de verde, pero también le encontró similitud con Mary, a excepción del cabello.

¡Estaba perdido! ¡Estaba completamente jodido!

-Sus padres me castrarían…-murmuró al borde del llanto.

-¡Garry!-le llamaron las niñas.

-¡No se acerquen!-grito haciéndose un poco más ovillo. Lo único que le faltaba era rodar.- N-No me vean…

-Garry…-le llamó Mary completamente preocupada.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo…Yo…Yo… soy malo…

-No es verdad…-continuo Ib.- Tú nos quieres, nos cuidas y nos proteges…

"Pero se las quiere comer él solo" dijeron por ahí.

-No, no, no, no, no me las quiero comer…

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntaron las niñas confundidas.

-Yo...Yo… No… Soy de lo peor…-susurró estrellando su cabeza con el suelo repetidas veces.

.

.

.

.

Después del momento embarazoso que paso el chico y tras haberse calmado y metido en la inconsciencia a su ello, yo y superyó, habló con las niñas, preguntándoles el por qué y cómo –por sobre todo.- habían conseguido esa ropa.

-No lo sé, Mary la encontró.-contestó la niña aun jugando con sus trencillas.

-¿Mary?-inquirió el peli morado.

-Estaban botadas por allá…-señalo con su índice.- Entonces, como tú estabas dormido, decidimos investigar…

-…Y encontramos esta ropa muy bonita.-dijo Ib algo sonrojada.-

-… Además de esta caja de chocolates…-dijo Mary enseñándole el paquete vacío.

A Garry por poco le da una embolia, derrame cerebral y si era posible apoplejía. La caja era de chocolates, pero no de los chocolates comunes y corrientes… Eran chocolates del estilo _afrodisiaco_. ¿Qué carajos hacían unos chocolates así, en un lugar como este? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Cómo se sentían las niñas?

-Ch-Chicas….-susurró sintiendo las gotas de sudor helado por su espalda.

Las niñas le miraron con suma atención y muy… _apetecibles._

-C-Cómo… ¿C-Como se sienten?

Y las dos al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo y sin medirlo le contestaron:

-Raras.

Sintió como su piel se erizaba por completo.

En definitiva… Ese día no podía sacarlas de la habitación. No hasta que la "rareza" se les pasará.

"_Y tú te tranquilizarás"_ le dijeron unas voces.

Bueno. Tampoco podía estar cerca de ellas.

Sería una larga, larga estancia en esa habitación. Se dijo.

Quizá, más tarde… Cuando salieran de ese lugar, iría a visitar a su amiga "Manuela" pensó.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar este Fic, pero ya estoy en los finales de la U y ando a Full, pido una disculpa de ante mano. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. No me agrada mucho Mary, pero se me hizo muy feo como la desplazaron Ib y Garry en el capítulo anterior ajaja. Y creo que bueno, ahora las dos tienen su recompensa. Espero que al menos hayan podido imaginar la vestimenta como yo lo hice.

Y hayan entendido la ultima parte de Garry y "Manuela" :LOL: jaajaja XD

Estoy entrando en crisis. No sé si hacer 10 capítulos o si hacer un poco más D: HELP! D:

Bueno, por ahora el capítulo 8 está listo. De verdad espero sea de su agrado. Si tienen ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, saludos o algo, por favor en un Review un MP y se los agradeceré.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Yuki'~


	9. ¿Lindo, eh? ¡Es horrible!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri, eh tomado prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, lo demás... Bueno, si es mío.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**9.- ¿Lindo, eh? ¡Es horrible!**

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Garry fue abandonado –oh si señores.- Garry fue abandonado por Ib y Mary. Bueno, cuando las plantas extrañas de piedra los separo y lo dejaron solo, tuvo que regresar sin opción alguna hacia aquella habitación de "ojos rojos" se llamaba.

-¿Debo de regresar?

"_¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"_

Bien, bien, entendía por completo aquello.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y regresó a aquella horrible habitación.

Al entrar fue consciente del humo barato que salía de la habitación, así bien al estilo _Voldemort_ cuando esté se esfumaba y materializaba. Sintió como su piel se ponía como de gallina y dentro de su ser estaba esa mujer que llevaba adentro.

Aunque recordó el rostro asustado de las dos niñas. Las lágrimas y gritos por parte de ambas y entonces, con valentía –que no tenía ninguna- decidió entrar a ese lugar.

Cuándo por fin pudo traspasar la gran capa de humo barato comprado en el tianguis, observó a su alrededor y miró las repisas repletas de esos monos perturbadores de un color azul chíngame la retina. Pero lo que más le perturbaba sin lugar a dudas era ese enorme y exagerado cuadro colgado en la pared.

Cerró con lentitud la puerta –grave error.- Y se aventuró en la habitación. Olisqueó con disimulada tranquilidad el lugar... Y olía a pintura. Bueno, al menos no había droga incinerándose, pensaba el peli morado.

-Garry~-canturrearon.

El chico se sobre salto y miró a todos lados completamente asustado.

-¿Por qué a mí?-preguntaba.

-Eres un chico malo~-de nuevo aquella voz.

Miro desesperadamente a los peluches azules y ninguno se movía. Algo que le tenía los pelos de punta.

-¿Q-Quien eres?-preguntó con voz estilo _Denisse (1)_

-Llévanos contigo Garry~-murmuraban ahora más voces.

Tomó una de las sillas que estaban en el lugar y se escudó como cuál fuerte domador de leones. Aunque claro está que ni domador ni fuerte era.

-¿Ho-Hola?-preguntó.

"_A ver Garry…"_ Ahí iba su Superyó. "_En tus cinco sentidos… ¿Quién en su sano juicio y con una salud mental estandarizada, le hablaría a la nada?"_

_Bueno, debemos de recordar que; Primero: No estoy en mis cinco sentidos, al menos no desde que entré aquí. Dos: Escucho hablar a mi Superyó, ¿Crees que eso es saludable? Tercero: Es lo más común que hacen los seres humanos._

A decir verdad, Garry tenía esa idea errada de que todos los seres humanos preguntaban algo a la nada. Bueno, se trataba de Garry.

"_Dale gracias a Dios que escuchas a tu Superyó y no a tu Ello"_

"_Hey~ yo hoy ando tranquilo, no me molesten"_ decía el rebelde con causa.

"_Chi-Chicos… No peleen de nuevo"_ Y ahí iba el ñoño del Yo.

Al parecer Garry tendría que tomar una larga, larga terapia psicológica después de salir de este lugar. Si no es que unas vacaciones en aquellos lugares que llamaban "manicomio"

Solo algunas veces, en los lapsos en los que Garry estaba cuerdo, dudaba de su salud mental. Solo algunas veces.

-¡Garry! ¡No nos ignores!-dijeron las voces.

Retiraba lo pensado. Del ochenta y cinco por cierto, ya era el cien el que dudaba de su cordura.

-¿Quién es?

-Nosotros~

-¿Q-Quienes?- de nuevo esa voz estilo Denisse.

-¡Acá, míranos!

Giró y buscó el origen de las voces. No vio nada.

-¡Acá!-de nuevo.

Y así lo trajeron por diez minutos, entre si era aún lado, al otro arriba abajo, hasta que cayó desplomado al suelo. Agregándole el hecho de que… Patéticamente perdió la consciencia.

.

.

.

Cuándo Garry abrió los ojos se topó con una escena nada agradable.

El cuarto en el que se encontraba estaba extrañamente iluminado por luces azules, había un silencio sepulcral, hacía frío y estaba amarrado a una silla.

-¿Ho-Hola?

-Hola~-canturrearon.

Bajó su cabeza y en el suelo, frente a él se encontraba uno de esos monos azules perturbadores que le miraba sonriendo… O eso creía.

-No vayas a gritar, hemos soportado dos horas de tus gritos afeminados.-le dijo el mono antes de que se soltará a gritar.

-Y-Yo no grito afeminado.

-¡Lucius, córrela!-gritó el monillo alzando su manilla.

Giró su cabeza y observó como otro monito azul, prendía una pantalla, había algo de estática y después aparecía él en escena tirado en el suelo –al parecer era el momento en el que caía inconsciente.- y a los cinco minutos se soltaba a gritar cuál vil marica.

Se avergonzó de ese episodio.

"_En definitiva, gritas como nena_" decía el Superyó.

"_Estás sacando aquellos deseos reprimidos"_ Decía el Ello divertido _"Pero ni yo gritaría tan… delicadamente"_

"_Y-Ya…"_ decía el Yo avergonzado "_Es…El miedo…. ¿Supongo?"_

_No necesito su ayuda. Gracias._

-¡Haznos caso!-brincó una monilla azul y le miró con sus ojos perturbadores.

-Les hago caso….-murmuró desviando la mirada.

Pensaba que podía distraerse pensando en el maravillo cuerpo de Ib, o en la embriagante fragancia de Mary… Pero todo, TODO el cuarto estaba atestado de esas cosas horribles; ¿Cómo podía pensar con un poquito de lucidez si estaban esas cosas?

-Sabemos tu secreto…-susurró la monilla que había saltado minutos antes sobre sus piernas.

-¿M-Mi qué?

-Tú secreto…-ahora fue una voz un poco más grave y lejana.

Garry giró la cabeza y se encontró con lo peor. El Gánster; el Padrino, el papá de los pollitos; si querían llamarlo así. Ahí en la pared, en un cuadro, se encontraba la horrible, atemorizante y fea pintura de una muñeca azul en grande. Por el estilo más o menos de las obras de Miguel Ángel…

Nah, estaba exagerando un poco… Tal vez.

-N-No sé de qué hablan…

Fingir demencia en ese momento, no le venía mal, pensó.

Pero los monillos del tercer mundo, que parecían poseídos por la misma niña del exorcista, no opinaban lo mismo.

-Solo diré dos palabras…-dijo la mona del cuadro. Qué curiosamente no movía la maldita boca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sintiendo como las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo.

-Lolicon Pervertido.

-¡Y dale con lo del Lolicon! ¡N-No lo soy!

-¿A no?-preguntó divertida la monilla a sus rodillas.- ¿Qué tal… Maricón?

-¿Maricón? ¡OYE! Estúpida mona… No te metas con mi orientación sexual…

-Pero yo…

-¡Qué te calles carajo!-gritó ¿Molesto? – El que tenga una figura delicada y fina no quiere decir que soy Maricón!

-Ella se refería a Mary…-murmuró la del cuadro.

-¡Por eso! ¡No soy Ma-! ¿A Mary?-preguntó abruptamente.

-S-Sí…-ahora fue turno de la mona del cuadro sonar avergonzada.- N-No se refería a tu… a tú…

-¿Qué?

Se quedaron calladas todas las monas. Y de pronto… ¡Puf! Una carcajada sonora y sabrosa comenzó a invadir el lugar, seguida de otras más ligeras, pero aun así cargadas de diversión.

-Jajajajaja… Ma-Maricón… JAJAJa de Mary… No de… ajajajaja

-De verdad… ajajajajaja…. Mary…. Maricón…. Ma-Ma-Ma-

-Búrlense animales. Jamás saldrán de aquí.-se consoló.

Pero eso no sirvió, ya que siguieron riendo a costa suya.

-En-Entonces… Si no eres…-se aguantaron la risa, todos y el del cuadro habló.- Si no eres…_Maricón_… ¿Eres Ibcon?

-Eso es más lógico y aceptable.-contestó mientras cerraba los ojos aliviado.

Todo quedó entonces en un profundo y aterrador silencio, tan aterrador que Garry abrió los ojos de par en par… Asustado.

-Pobre.

-¿Quién?-preguntó.

-Ella.

-¿Quién?

-Ib.-contestó la muñequita en sus rodillas.- Solo la estás acosando, ¿No es así?

Garry se sonrojo furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿A no? Entonces… ¿Por qué si eres Ibcon y no Maricon? –sonrió.

-Por qué Ibcon suena más lindo.- _"Además de que ella es más linda que Mary"_ pensó.

-Hum… Ya vemos… Entonces, esto te va agradar…

-¿Eh?

Deseó jamás ver esas fotos… Para comenzar; ¿Cómo diablos tenían esas monas fotos de Ib, de Mary y de ambas?

-Tenemos nuestros contactos… Dijo la mona del cuadro.

Ya lo notaba.

Básicamente las fotos eran de las pequeñas solas, cuándo Ib aún no los conocía, cuándo Mary aún no se topaba con ellos… Y en todas… TODAS, estaban de una forma… _Adorable._

"_Busca sinónimos para eso; Ello"_ dijo el superyó.

"_Apetecibles, deliciosas, lindas, hermosas, perfectas, virginales…"_

_¡Ya paren con eso!_ Le grito a su psique.

Negó con la cabeza… Sentía que le iba a explotar, además estaba mareado por tanta cosa moe.

-siempre hay una opción…-dijo la monilla que estaba en sus rodillas.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó algo acalorado.

Ella se bajó, le desato las manos y sonrió.

-Manuela.

En definitiva. Esas cosas eran horribles. ¿Y las niñas las veían adorables? ¡Para nada!

Antes de tratar de correr o de agarrarlas a sillazos, pensó muy a lo lejos de su poca y corta cordura, que tal vez… Debería de hacer una cita con ella.

* * *

_(1) Dennise: Vocalista de belanova._

* * *

_¡Buenas! Ya sé, ya sé, lo abandoné por mucho rato uwu No tengo perdón de Dios. Pero espero puedan perdonarme con este capítulo. Es algo corto, pero espero les haga reír, muchas gracias por sus comentarios owo Son tan lindos Q.Q Y me motivan como no tienen idea, muchas, muchas gracias :3_

_Por cierto, eh de agregar que; los capítulos no tienen un seguimiento, ni una lógica, para que no traten de encontrarle una o no se saquen mucho de onda si ven que no tiene un orden :3 Suelo ser así con las cosas de humor._

_En fin, sin más me despido, los quiero!_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
